


Good Boy

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: A week after Keith had taken care of his sick boyfriends and having Lance take advantage of him, he comes home to a way too quiet apartment. Until he reaches the bedroom and sees just how Lance is going to make it up to him.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> This is a Part 2 to yesterday's fic, Foot Massage, but can be read out of order.
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated x

Keith would never take more than one trip. Never.

If bringing up all the groceries at one time was easy, everyone would do it. But it wasn’t easy. It was hard, but Keith was determined.

He allowed himself to relax in the elevator as it took the fifteen seconds to reach his floor. Keith took a deep breath as the doors opened slowly, picking up all the bags again. When he reached his apartment, he froze.

He needed to _unlock_ the door to get in.

Keith groaned, setting down a few of the bags, and reaching his right hand towards the lanyard hanging out of left pocket in his jeans. After successfully unlocking it, he threw the keys inside before kicking the door open. He stuck his foot in the way so it wouldn’t shut completely, picking up the bags.

Again, if this were easy, everyone would do it.

After placing all of the grocery bags on the kitchen island, he walked back over to the door and locked it. He was admittedly a bit sweaty at how much effort it took for him to do the grocery shopping entirely solo, bringing his shirt up to wipe his face off. As he started to put away the cold items in the fridge, he frowned as he realized his boyfriends hadn’t welcomed him home yet.

Keith looked into the living area to see if they fell asleep watching TV but it was off and neither were on the couch. He frowned as he quickly finished placing the frozen items in the freezer next before peeking around the corner into the hallway. Their bedroom door was closed.

It was never closed.

Keith hummed to himself as he contemplated investigating over finishing putting away the groceries. When the question of if his boyfriends were sick again came into his head, he decided to immediately head to the bedroom. He knocked twice and when he didn’t receive an answer, opened the door slowly.

“Are you guys oka- oh, fuck.”

Keith’s grip on the doorknob tightened and his mouth dropped at the view in front of him. Shiro was on his back, horizontally as Lance was sitting on his face. They were both naked, except Lance was wearing… heels?

“H-hey, Keith.” Lance said, staring at him with heavy eyes.

“Wh-what’s, uh…” Keith cleared his throat. “What?”

“I- ah… I’m going to make up f-for being an asshole to you…”

Shiro squeezed Lance’s thigh and the smaller man leaned up. Keith watched as Shiro’s tongue left Lance’s hole before he brought a hand up to wipe at his mouth.

“Come here, baby.”

Keith’s eyes snapped back to Lance as he crawled up the bed, ass on display as he arched his back. Lance looked over his shoulder and Keith only started walking closer when his boyfriend moved a hand back to his ass. Lance started fingering himself and Keith threw a glance at Shiro before looking back at the site before him.

“Do you think three fingers in your ass is all it’s going to take? You were pretty mean to me.”

Lance continued to stretch himself open but whined, looking at Shiro. “Daddy, you said it would work.”

“I said it _might_ work… Keith was right, you were pretty mean.”

Lance whined again but looked back in front of him, adding a fourth finger to his hole. Keith wasn’t going to deny that it was a beautiful image and he wanted nothing more than to fuck Lance into a sobbing mess. But Lance had enjoyed playing with him, Keith was going to return the favor.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Lance?”

“Yes!” Lance arched his back further.

“Then you need to do everything I say. Can you do that?” Lance nodded. “Good boy.”

Lance keened at the praise and Keith walked over to the nightstand. Lance watched patiently then felt his cock twitch at the bullet vibrator Keith pulled out from the drawer. Lance remained quiet as Keith returned to standing behind him, eager to please.

Keith opened the bottle of lube and applied a thin layer of it to the bullet before roughly pulling Lance’s fingers out of his hole. Lance gasped at the action, feeling his face heat up further as Keith pushed the vibrator inside him. Lance pushed back to take Keith’s finger further but they were already gone, a harsh pinch on his ass as a warning.

“No.”

Lance didn’t respond, embarrassed he’s already done something Keith didn’t like. Lance knew Daddy was a lot stricter with punishments than Keith was, so hopefully this night wouldn’t be too bad. Lance remained still as he heard Keith shuffling behind him then felt Shiro’s weight leave the bed.

“Stay there and don’t touch yourself.” Keith instructed before Lance heard the door open and shut.

Lance immediately moved to sit on the bed, staring at the closed door in shock. Before he could register what had happened, Lance let out a loud moan as the vibrator immediately went to the highest setting. His hands started fisting the blankets in an attempt to keep them away from his hard cock, already leaking pre-cum.

A sound started to ring through the room and it took Lance about ten seconds to realize it was his phone. He somehow managed to crawl to the nightstand, confused when he saw Keith was trying to FaceTime him. He accepted it and a whine escaped his lips when he saw what was happening a room away.

The camera was from Keith’s point of view, showing Shiro on his knees sucking his cock. _Hard._ Lance humped the bed, hands gripping the phone a bit too tight.

“Keith, please…”

_“Mute yourself, Lance.”_

“Keith!”

Keith didn’t say anything else and Lance wanted to cry as he pressed the button. Lance’s breathing picked up as Keith moved a hand into Shiro’s hair and started fucking his mouth.

_“Ah, you’re so good, baby.”_

Shiro hummed audibly around Keith’s dick, jaw slacked and letting Keith use him however he wanted. Keith came hard down Shiro’s throat, who swallowed every drop.

Lance wanted to suck Keith off. He wanted to make Keith feel good. He wanted Daddy to be proud of him. Why did he have to take advantage of Keith two weeks ago?

Lance whined loudly, humping the bed faster when Shiro pulled his mouth off Keith’s cock. He wanted it so bad. Lance wanted Keith to fuck him with his thick cock so hard he’d never think about being a bad boy ever again.

_“Unmute yourself, Lance.”_

Lance couldn’t have listened any faster. “Keith?”

_“Do you want me to fuck you?”_

“Yes! Please!”

_“Come out here, and you aren’t allowed to talk.”_

The FaceTime session ended and Lance tore off the high heels, walking on shaky legs to the door. When he reached the living room, Keith’s dick was clothed and Lance frowned for a moment before he felt his knees about to buckle. Shiro was now sitting next to Keith, who was stroking his hard cock and making eye contact with Lance as he did it.

Lance couldn’t stand. He dropped to his knees and when Keith beckoned him over, he started crawling until he placed his chin on Keith’s knee. Lance’s eyes were fixated on Shiro’s cock until Keith brought his other hand to roughly move Lance’s chin so he was looking at Keith.

“Suck him dry.”

Lance immediately shifted so he was now in between Shiro’s legs, Keith taking his hand away. Shiro wasn’t looking at Lance as he leaned forward and licked all the pre-cum off of his cock, all of the taller man’s attention being on Keith. His boyfriends were staring only at each other, like Lance wasn’t even there. It upset and turned him on at the same time but he used it to fuel his desire.

He moved his hands to push apart Shiro’s legs further and took his entire length into his mouth.

“Ah, holy shit…”

Shiro wasn’t expecting that at all, tilting his head back onto the cough as he held Keith’s eyes. He wanted to look down at Lance. He wanted to watch his pretty, pink lips as they moved up and down his cock.

But he was in trouble with Keith too, as he hadn’t told Keith what Lance was doing while they were sick.

His punishment was not being able to look at Lance or even say his name until after Keith fucked him. Shiro had agreed to it without knowing what exactly that entailed, though he should have known better. Keith was never very descriptive when it came to punishments but he was very devious in carrying them out. Often times when Shiro got his, Lance never even knew.

Just like now.

“Shit…”

Shiro screwed his eyes shut as he couldn’t trust himself to avoid the view in front of him if he had them opened for one more second. He blindly moved a hand to grasp at Keith, as his boyfriend said he could touch _him_ as much as he wanted. He returned his hand to Keith’s cock and pulled it out of it’s confinement again. Shiro started with a few slow strokes then moving his thumb to rub the pre-cum around the tip.

Shiro let out a shaky breath before opening his eyes and the look of Keith in pure bliss had him shooting down Lance’s throat. He arched off the couch a bit, seeing stars before coming back to reality and realizing he had been jerking Keith off incredibly rough. He was going to apologize but Keith had his eyes closed, head lolled back on the couch and barely audible whimpers leaving his lips.

Lance pulled his mouth off Shiro’s cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were trained on Keith now and how hot he was, mind lost and on the edge of release. He looked to Shiro but he was still avoiding him, even as he moved to kneel back in front of Keith. He brought his mouth to where Shiro’s hand was stroking Keith and his tongue joined his fingers. This time, Shiro’s eyes shot down at the view and a harsh blush flooded his face before he screwed his eyes shut again and turned his head.

Lance didn’t have time to think about Shiro’s reaction when Keith came hard, Lance gasping when a hand shot out and tightly grabbed hold of his hair. He closed his eyes as he felt Keith’s cum make contact with his face, opening his mouth to have some land on his tongue.

“Keith…”

Lance opened one eye to watch Shiro bring a hand to Keith’s cheek, turning his face so he could look at him. Keith was still coming down from his high as Shiro leaned over to whisper into his ear, blushing. Lance couldn’t hear what was said but became immediately interested at Keith’s reply.

“I’ll spank you later…”

Lance almost forgot about the vibrator inside of him until he sat back on his heels, gasping. Keith frowned for a moment before looking down at Lance before slowly reaching for the table beside the couch. Lance recognized the remote and almost started crying when Keith turned off the toy, leaning forward and resting his head on Keith’s knee once more.

“You’re such a good boy…” Keith praised, bringing a hand to cup Lance’s face.

He rubbed his thumb along the soft skin then moved a finger to wipe away his cum that had landed all over his face. He brought it to Lance’s lips and he sucked his finger clean immediately. Keith smiled as he repeated the action until Lance’s face was clear of their activities.

“Shiro... “ Keith didn’t look at him, continuing to stare down at Lance who sucking four of his fingers now. “Bend over.”

Lance’s cheeks heated up a bit but he didn’t stop sucking, wetting Keith’s fingers in hopes they would soon replace the stilled vibrator inside him. Lance got his wish after Shiro’s spanking and although he still didn’t understand what Daddy did wrong, he knew better than to question it.

He was a good boy after all.


End file.
